


Dance with the Dragon

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: From the Past to the Future [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, RightStick, rightmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Right Hand Man Reborn slow dances with Henry. Things ensue.
Relationships: Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Series: From the Past to the Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Dance with the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this song https://youtu.be/dc3XcTcTjaw

Henry had lost track of how long he had been on Toppat Space station. He still didn't quite know why Right Hand Man Reborn even kidnapped him in the first place or wants with him. At least with good behavior Henry was moved from his cell to a nicer bedroom, still heavily guarded from the outside, only having the door open when Right Hand Man wanted to talk to him for some reason or to deliver his meals.

Henry was looking outside into the vast space when Right Hand Man entered his room, dressed in a blue suit with a long jacket and blue hat with a blue suit folded up in hand and set it on his bed. Henry noted he looked rather nice before realizing what he was thinking.

Was he falling for Right Hand Man?

"Get dressed and meet me outside." Right Hand Man said, leaving the room, snapping Henry out of his thoughts. It was a simple suit but Henry did do a little twirl in it as it was better than the regular shirts and pants they have given him. He knocked on the door when he was ready and Right Hand Man was waiting, motioning him to follow him.

Henry could've of tried escaping at any moment, running into a vent or try bum rushing Right Hand Man, but he didn't. He didn't know why, but he just kept following Right Hand Man who was oddly quiet. Right Hand Man eventually took him to the cafeteria of the space ship, but the tables had been pushed back so it was almost like some kind of dance floor.

"So have you ever ballroom danced with anyone in your life Henry." Right Hand Man asked. Henry shook his head no, with stealing and just trying to get by, he never got to do anything that fancy. "Well tonight is your lucky night." Right Hand Man smirked pulling Henry close.

"Just follow my lead and look at me" Right Hand Man said, swaying Henry back and forth slowly as they started to dance. Henry was getting flustered which caused Right Hand Man to smile at him. "You're doing good so far" He said, holding Henry's arm and giving him a twirl. After a few minutes of back and forth dancing, Right Hand Man grabbed Henry and dipped him backwards, putting his face next to Henry's face with the biggest smile he had ever seen. Henry only got even more flustered before Right Hand Man kissed him on his forehead.

"When I originally captured you, it was out of being enemies, to lock up my biggest opponent I guess, but the longer you were here, that eventually changed to respect since you never tried to get out even though you probably could have, and then to more." Right Hand Man said, standing Henry back up but keeping him close. "I've seen how you've changed as well."

Henry's face was tomato red at this point, but he wasn't wrong, being on this station long enough he has seen a side to Right Hand Man that wasn't just his angry fighting side.

He was falling for Right Hand Man.

Henry then decided to do something crazy, he grabbed Right Hand Man's face and went in for a full lip locked kiss. Right Hand Man was surprised at first, but then returned the gesture. It was only for a minute, but for them, that kiss lasted a lifetime.


End file.
